There True Feelings
by FantasyTeller123
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have traveled all over to find the jewel shards,but when Kagome's consience tell her to say her true feelings for inuyasha, what is his reaction...


Summery: Inuyasha and Kagome have traveled all over to find the jewel shards,but when Kagome's consience tell her to say her true feelings for inuyasha, what is his reaction...

There True Feelings

On a Friday, Kagome was in her time preparing her huge yellow backpack to go to the feudal era with Inuyasha and friends. As she put her belongings in she was thinking of what to bring for Inuyasha and the others as a gift like she always does. 'I should bring Inuyasha some ramen as usual, Shippo would like candy chocolates, Miroku would want soda, and Sango would want some chips' Kagome thought while she put all the last of the snacks into her bag and headed out the door. "Bye mom I'll be back in three days!" Kagome yelled to her mother and she left to the well.

Feudal era

Inuyasha sat in the god tree waiting for Kagome as always. "Where is that girl" Inuyasha mumbled to himself. Two minutes later, Kagome came into the feudal era trying to get out of the well. "Need some help?" Inuyasha laughed and jumped down from the god tree. "Um yes a little help Inuyasha..." Kagome said struggling. Inuyasha walked over and yanked Kagome out of the well and put on the ground, she landed with a huge thud. "Ow!! Inuyasha SIT!!" Kagome yelled out and Inuyasha crashed down face first on the ground. "Hey what was that for Kagome!!" Inuyasha asked trying to get up from the hole he made. Kagome just got up and started walking tword the Kieade's village. Inuyasha just sat there for a moment confused thinking of what he did wrong, then eventually followed her. Shippo ran and jumped into Kagomes arms greeting her as everyone else said there hellos. Kagome passed out all the snacks she packed for everyone. "OI chocolates!! thank you Kagome!!" Shippo shouted. Kagome gave Miroku and Sango there snacks and they both said there thanks. Inuyasha sat there waiting for his snack but Kagome just sat there making him think she didn't get him anything. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha in his little corner and saw his ears droop.'wow he looks so cute like that' Kagome thought to herself. Inuyasha saw her smirk and just sat there with his eye shut. Then Inuyasha felt something land in his lap, some chicken ramen, two packs of it. He opened his eyes and looked up at Kagome. She smiled and said "your welcome". He just smiled and started eating his ramen. After dinner, everyone started going to bed, Sango and Miroku went into a different room for bed, Shippo and Kilala curled up in a corner across the room, Kagome went snug into her sleeping back and Inuyasha stayed in his little corner close to her. Kagome couldn't get to sleep, she had something on her mind that was bothering her...her love for Inuyasha. 'I love Inuyasha so much but he chose Kikyo' Kagome thought to herself, a single tear streamed down her cheek as she cried silently. Inuyasha could hear her crying and wanted to ask what was wrong. But his bones stayed still and his mind told him to stay there.

The next morning Inuyasha woke up and saw that Kagome wasn't there. He asked Sango and Miroku but they haven't seen her since last night, Shippo and Kilala were playing outside and said they saw her walk into the forest to look for herbs and spices. Inuyasha became worried and ran out to look for her. He jumped from tree to tree searching for her when he finally caught view of her leaning against the god tree crying. Inuyasha stepped forward and stepped on a stick, making Kagome jump and turn around. Her tears streamed down her face making Inuyasha worry more. "w...what are you doing here Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with a weak voice. "Whats wrong Kagome,why are you crying..." Inuyasha steped forward again, Kagome stepped back. "I...Inuyasha I have something to tell you" Kagome hickuped. "I know you probubly wont care but I..." Kagome trailed off. "You what?...Kagome?" Inuyasha walked tword her more. "I love you Inuyasha..." Inuyasha was shocked, but he then got used to it. "Kagome...you accually love...me?" Inuyasha said to her weakly. "Yes Inuyasha Ive loved you ever since ive set eyes on you...and-" Inuyasha cut her off by pulling her into a hug. "Kagome, I know you thought that I love Kikyo but, she is he past now and you are my future Kagome...I love you" Inuyasha pulled Kagomes face to his and they kissed pationatly. "we should get back, I think there getting worried about us." Inuyasha laughed. As they walked hand in hand, The leaves of the fall season fell to the ground in beutiful colors.

I hope you liked my first story!! I just make things up as I go its fun


End file.
